


Fallen Angel

by hanakoanime



Series: Forgotten By Death [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Implied Kise/OC, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches, but they never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ (for the first two paragraphs or so.) However, veers off of that, and there is implications as to the other songs (and scenarios?) that I'll be using. 
> 
> [Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRNhdwthQWY) by 96neko.

Perhaps his mistake is falling in love with someone his gender.  Perhaps it is making the angel give up both his wings for his life.  Perhaps he has made no mistake, and God just takes a liking to him.

Whatever the case, he is forced to remember his time with his angel, the angel that will never exist in any way ever again.

He is not sure if it is the first time he wonders if the angel regrets anything in the nothingness he must now exist in, but he knows that he regrets nothing.  Perhaps his angel’s death, he regrets, but nothing beyond that.

He remembers all too well the death that was his.  His eyes are dead as he stares at his angel.  He remembers breaking down, seeing his angel disappear, and he cries as he clutches the feather that serves as his only reminder of the happiness he had gained during that time.

He remembers all too well the feeling of love and adoration when he thought his angel was female (and even after.)  He remembers that the angel always, always whispered, “I love you before leaving.”  The heart-breaking words are etched into his memory, as a reminder of his failure.

And now he serves his angel’s boss as an angel himself.  He watches humans interact, he watches them love and be loved, and he envies them.  He envies humans who do not have to worry about God and his reactions, who are free to do as they wish.

God has changed over time, changing from the man he has once known into a kind, forgiving person.  He knows the God of his time would never accept anything less than what he expects.  Now, he forgives a person, and it really is weird to see his beloved God as anything but vengeful. 

That does not stop the feelings he has, however, for what is right and wrong.  He knows what is morally acceptable in society, and he knows that he cannot stand for injustice.

He knows that while he cannot directly do anything, he can influence humans through their emotions, yet he is helpless when humans lose their morality.

He knows the pain of rejection and unrequited love; he knows that it hurts as much when someone speaks scathingly as when they physically attack.

He knows so much about humans, and yet he knows nothing.

He cannot understand how a mother can hurt her own child.  He cannot understand how someone breaks and becomes crazy.  He does not understand how one becomes their own enemy.  He fails to understand how a scapegoat works in the rural village.  However, he understands the fear of being alone, of hurting others.

He is there for each person, and yet they never know until it is too late.  When they lose themselves, and their lives, and finally meet him, they know he is there, that he is always there.

They do not blame him, but he knows that they wonder, _‘Why?’_   And that is a question he cannot ever answer.


End file.
